


Call Me Buddy

by quackers (doubleduck)



Category: DOUBLE DECKER! ダグ&キリル | Double Decker! Doug & Kirill (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 08:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17220521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubleduck/pseuds/quackers
Summary: Fluffy, unrelated drabbles feat. best boys Doug and Kirill, and possibly others too





	Call Me Buddy

Doug awoke to the feeling of being shaken vigorously. 

"Doug, c'mon, it's past noon, get up already!" Kirill not-quite-shouted as he attempted to rouse the sleepy man. 

Doug responded by groaning, rolling over, and planting his face into his pillow. 

"It's Saturday, what are you doing in my apartment," Doug said, voice muffled by the pillow. 

"Well originally, I was gonna steal something from your fridge before going to meet Valery, but upon seeing the sad and empty state of it..."

Kirill took a breath for dramatic pause.

"I decided I couldn't allow you to live like this any more and I seriously think I need to take you to the grocery store before you wither away into nothingness"

"I have plenty of anpan." Doug replied, still head down.

"Sweet bread is only like, one of the major food groups. You need a little variety in life."

"My life has plenty of variety."

"Doug, you've been wearing the same shirt for five days."

\---

And that was how the pair ended up at the nearby market, Kirill guiding a shopping cart through the aisles while Doug trailed behind like a dejected child who just got told he couldn't sit in the cart's seat. 

Kirill halted to a stop at the produce section. 

"Let's start easy. What's your favorite vegetable?"

Doug stared at him.

"...You have eaten vegetables before, right?"

Doug looked past Kirill, still silent. A moment passed.

"....potatoes." 

Kirill was about to tell the other man that whatever potato-esque abomination is in the Derick Special didn't count as real food, but decided to hold his tongue.

"Sure, I'll grab some. Why don't you look around for anything else you want?" 

"Alright," said Doug, wandering towards the fruit.

Kirill spent a long time mulling over the best potatoes- resisting his urge to just grab whatever's cheapest like he usually did- before walking over to Doug. He was holding a package of blueberries and muttering to himself in that weird detective way he sometimes did.

"Vu-ru-be-lu, Bu-lu-be-ri..."

Doug shifted his focus from the package to the lilac-haired man in front of him.

"These kinda reminded me of you. And with that hair, you sorta look like one too."

Kirill wasn't sure whether to be offended or not. It was probably just Doug trying to say he thinks about Kirill, in his weird, Doug way. 

Kirill placed the blueberries in the cart with a smile and grabbed the handles again, rolling it to the next section.

"We're not done yet?" Doug questioned.

"We have two things so far. And I'm cooking you a meal tonight even if it kills me," Kirill muttered.

He could swear he saw Doug attempting to hold back a laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what my though process behind this was but the show likes to use blueberry motifs for the vrubels so I threw that in lol
> 
> thanks for reading, I'll try to add more soon! if anyone has any ideas.... lmk.....


End file.
